


Starting Back

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Everyone prepares to go home.-Prompt:228 Second Chances





	Starting Back

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Starting Back  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Lancelot, Gaius, Braden, Merrilea  
**Summary:** Everyone prepares to go home.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 996  
**Prompt:** 228 Second Chances  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #19

**Starting Back**

Mordred left without a word as soon as Morgause's body was burning on the pyre. Morgana tried to stop him but Merlin held her back.

“Let him go. He needs to grieve his mother.” Merlin let go of her. “Wherever he's going, he doesn't want us with him.”

“He's going after King Lot and you know it. Merlin, he will be executed.” Morgana grabbed his hand. “We need to do something.”

“We need to leave this place before Lot’s men come and kill us all.” Lancelot interjected. “He’s not known for his forgiving nature. There are no second chances with that man.”

“Lancelot is right. Morgana, you need to get your things together. We should leave for Camelot before midday.” Merlin looked around. “We need to get the others rounded up, Lancelot.”

“I’ll do that.” Lancelot hesitated. “What about Merrilea? Is she coming with us?”

“I don’t think so.” Merlin shook his head. “She has her own matters to deal with.”

“Merlin, what about Aithusa? We can’t take her to Camelot.” Morgana pulled on Merlin’s jacket. “I won’t leave her here.”

“I will ask Kilgharrah will take her to his eyrie.” Merlin put his arm around Morgana’s shoulders and led her back inside. “She will be safe there. He can continue to heal her. It’s close to Camelot and we can visit with them when we want.”

“Merlin, what if Arthur doesn’t give me a second chance?” Morgana asked. “I don’t want to go back if he’s just going to kill me for having magick.”

“Gaius and I will talk to him on your behalf.” Merlin hesitated before continuing. “Morgana, I used a spell on Morgause to get her to tell me her plan. Gaius heard her and he will tell Arthur what he heard. Between the two of us we should be able to make Arthur see sense.”

“I hope your right.” Morgana leaned her head on Merlin’s shoulder. “I just want to go home.”

Lancelot walked over to Gaius and Braden. “Merlin wants to leave before midday.”

Gaius nodded. “We should be ready by then.” He looked toward the tower. “Morgana is all he’s thinking about now. We need to make sure there aren’t any more delays or surprises.”

“You mean Merrilea.” Lancelot looked over at the woman putting her things in her cart. “Do you think she will try to stop us from going to Camelot?”

“I don’t know but I am sure she has more planned than simply going home to her son in Mirador.” Gaius rubbed his temples. “I think when we get home I shall sleep for days. My old bones were not meant to be hauled around so much.”

“You’re not that old Gaius.” Braden chuckled. “You will be around for many more years.”

“He’s right you know.” Merlin walked up to the group. “Morgana is packing up.” He looked over at Braden. “Are we ready to get on the road?”

“I’ll see to the horses.” Braden could tell Merlin wanted to speak to Gaius and Lancelot alone. He walked off and went to ready the horses.

“Do you know her plans?” Merlin glanced back at Merrilea.

“She says she’s going back to Mirador.” Lancelot shook his head. “I’m not sure she’s telling the truth. It’s just a feeling.”

Merlin looked at Gaius. “Are you having that feeling too?”

Gaius frowned. “She may follow us back to Camelot. If Arthur forgives Morgana then Merrilea may come to Camelot to live. It is common knowledge that Morgana has magick. The only way Arthur can keep from executing her is to repeal those laws.”

“Do you think he will?” Lancelot asked.

“He had better.” Merlin sighed. “If he doesn’t, he will have to kill more than just Morgana.”

“You mean you? He would have to kill you?” Lancelot looked at Gaius. “Sounds like Arthur isn’t the only one he need to see sense.”

“You can’t sacrifice yourself for Morgana.” Gaius was angry now. “Arthur will kill you both if we can’t make him see that the laws need to be changed.”

“You think Arthur knows about your magick, don’t you? Lancelot nodded. “How could he not. You do it right in front of his nose. I have seen it.”

“I’m not sure if Arthur knows.” Merlin wrinkled his nose. “It’s possible. I may have done a spell or two in front of him.”

Morgana came out of the Dark Tower. She was carrying a large bag and dressed in breeches for riding. “I have a horse in the stables. It will take me a few minutes to get him saddled.”

“Already done, My Lady.” Braden walked up and held out his hand. “I’ll take your bag and tie it on the saddle.”

“Thank you Sir…?” Morgana handed him the bag.     

“It’s just Braden. I haven’t passed my final test for knighthood yet.” Braden bowed his head to her then looked up at Merlin. “Merlin, the little dragon in the barn is up walking around. She seems nervous. You may want to call the other one to get her.” Braden walked back to the barn to get Morgana’s horse.

Merlin nodded.

Merrilea walked up to them. “I’m leaving now. I have done all that I came here to do and more. I need to get home to my son.”

“See that you do, Merrilea.” Gaius gave her a hard look. “There is nothing for you where we are going.”

“I know.” Merrilea sighed and turned to walk away.

“Merrilea, tell my brother that his sister sends him good thoughts.” Morgana called out to her.

“He has no sister, Priestess. He is an only child.” Merrilea got on the cart and got the horses moving.

Morgana frowned. “She is an odd duck. She didn’t have to be rude.” 

Merlin and Gaius exchanged glances. They knew that Merrilea was not going to stay away from Camelot. They also knew that the next time they saw her she would have her son at her side.


End file.
